


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by CommonSense001



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Forced Prostitution, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Multi, Other, Prostitutes, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, curssing, homophobic slang, sex trafficing, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSense001/pseuds/CommonSense001
Summary: On January 11, 1995, George Washington's first and only child is born.On March 24, 2005, George Washington's world comes crumbling down.On June 25, 2017, George Washington finds out his child's kidnapping wasn't what he believed.





	1. Everything Was Perfect, Until It Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> " I'm falling for your sweet face,  
> then lonely I'll be gone.  
> Don't know what I'll be doin',  
> somehow I think it's wrong.  
> Been hosting like a gangster,  
> just tryin' to hide the clues.  
> But the way I feel, I can't believe it,  
> I didn't even make a move. " –Kidnapped; Gary Moore

    January 11th was the best day of George and Martha Washington's life.

 

Their first, and their only child was born. And his name was Alexander Washington.

 

And so the Washington's lived a happy life; George being elected for his first term as Senator. Martha getting her final break in law. And Alex was a prodigy at best, at age 10 he was exelling in school, he had good friends.

 

Everything was _perfect_.

 

_Until it wasn't._

 

George could remember it like it was yesterday. But it was 12 years ago. 

 

 

++++

 

 

"Hey Alex, you ready to go?" George called from the front seat. Alex grinned, hopping in the back seat with his two friends John and Laf.

 

"Yeah-!" Alex nodded, glancing out the window. Today Alex had _finally_  convinced George to take him to the city. After two years of begging to see what it was like, to see the wonders, to see- what he was missing on the world.

 

But the world was a cruel place.

 

++++

 

The memories came in flashes in the night. Small sparks of what had been, and what could have been.

 

George knew it was a bad idea. But he gave in. 

 

++++

 

On March 24, 2005, George's world crumbled before him.

 

Alex was gone.

 

"Alex?" George glanced around the crowded sidewalk. The press seemed like a sea of harsh, crashing waves. 

 

"Alexander!" George called once more, the overwhelming feeling of panic settling inside his stomach like a never ending fire.

 

Security personel practically shoved George into his car along with John and Laf.

 

But where was Alex?

 

++++

 

George's throat clogged with bile, his eyes burned and watered. 

 

Everynight was the same dream for _years_.

 

But it was more like a nightmare then anything.

 

++++

 

"Dad..?"

 

++++

 

And George **hated** it.

 

++++

 

_"You left me **alone**..."_

 

_++++_

 

_Everything had been perfect in George's life._

 

_But without Alex._

 

_He was **nothing**. Martha was **nothing**. And Alex wasn't coming back._

 

_++++_

 

George shot straight up from bed, his forehead cold with sweat, his breathing ragged. 

 

The phone buzzed rapidly on the nightstand, it was the police agency once again. 

 

Martha whined, turning over, "The agency again..?" Her murmur was soft and her eyes were drowsy with sleep.

 

George nodded, yawning before picking up the phone and answering.

 

"The Washington residence..?"

 

_"Mr. Washington? This is agent Jefferson, I've been transferred to your case about your son. And we found some information that you'd like to see."_

_++++_

 

And on June 25, 2017, they found out Alexander Washington's kidnapping wasn't like anything they would've guessed

 

And everything changed, 

 

for the better, and for the worse.


	2. The One That Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Jefferson had come across many casses of kidnapping, gangs, sex trafficing, prostitution, and many more. It was sort of his thing, right?
> 
> But this case would be a lot more difficult than he would have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye  
> I saw a pretty little thing approaching me  
> She said I never seen a man, who looks so all alone  
> Could you use a little company?  
> If you pay the right price, your evening will be nice  
> Or you can go and send me on my way  
> I said your such a sweet young thing  
> Why'd you do this to yourself?  
> She looked at me and this is what she said " —Ain't No Rest For The Wicked; Cage the Elephant
> 
> Aaaaaa i can't belive the response the first chapter has already gotten!! Thank you all !! I wrote thos chapter with a migraine in the car so i'm sorry for the typos and such, I will do my best to edit this when i get back home. Anyway, now introducing Thomas Jefferson!

     The cool night breeze with a hint of smoke and sex was Thomas's favorite part of his job. Everynight he would scope out the city in search of secrets and unsolved mysteries; sometimes drugs and prositiutes. Or maybe just a good time.

 

And how he ended up in a club with a cute, tan skinned, dark haired, doe eyed man was the least of his concerns at the moment.

 

"So, what's a hottie like you doing out alone? You waiting for someone?" They asked Thomas, finger tracing the outer rim of their wine glass flirtatiously. The multi-colored lights danced across their skin, the dark purple of their lipstick only just pocking out from the lights above them. And the almost dark skintight dress displayed their body perfectly.

 

_Classic_. 

 

"I could've asked you the same question." Thomas replied, taking a sip of his own drink. "What's your name?" Thomas followed up, keeping the conversation flowing. 

 

"Alex Hamilton, and who do I owe the pleasure?" Alex asked in reply, eyes twinkling with a knowing look Thomas had seen all to often.

 

"Daveed Diggs." Thomas lies smoothly. Daveed Diggs was his... Allias, to say the least. It was the name he took up when he first started in the agency. And he has stuck with it ever since. 

 

"Well Daveed, looks like you could use a little _company_..." Alex smiled warmly; almost seductive like. 

 

Thomas simply grinned. 

 

"Now, if you pay a nice price, I can make the rest of your evening _worth while_...." Thomas noted how Alex moved closer. The little voice in his ear started up. _"Well well, another prostitute in the same week. Looks like you're on a roll this week Thomas."_ Thomas surpressed a chuckle. Maybe the drink was getting him a little lightheaded already.

 

With that, Thomas replied smoothly "Well, I have a 50 on me...." Thomas started. His eyes lingering, trailing up and down Alex. "What'd you think that would get me?" He asked, inching forward slowly. And Alex seemed to buy it.

 

But Alex also seemed to think, but Thomas knew the ruse of the business. But this seemed **odd**....

 

"Whatever you please, _Love_."

 

 ' _Gottem_ ' Thomas smiled once again. "Your place or mine?" Thomas asked, dark eyes trailing around the bar, catching the eyes of a certain dark skinned man. "Either way, I'm sure it'll be _one_ _hell_ _of_ _a_ _night_." 

 

"Your place."

 

Thomas' phone buzzed in his pocket; the team had gotten the message. And now all Thomas had to do was lead the way to victory.

 

or so he thought.

 

Who knew that one sweep of the hair could change the **_whole_** opperation. 

 

 

¥++¥

 

 

Alex narrowed their eyes at 'Daveeds' shifted expression. Their eyes followed the direction of 'Daveeds', he was looking at his birthmark _and_  their brand on their neck...

 

_Fuck_.

 

He _**knew**_ the symbol. Either this man was another gang member. Or a cop.

 

So, Alex flipped the tricks of the trade book out and decided a diversion would be in order. Alex couldn't get caught- not now. And so, that diversion was the cliché spill the drink trick. And as usual, it worked.

 

'Daveed' hissed in annoyance, muttering cursses and **_phrases_** that alex could beaely hear over the booming music. His magenta button up top staining a darker shade of pick. _Fuck_.

 

This guy was an undercover cop.

 

**_Fuck!_ **

 

Alex abruptly stood up, the bar stool they had been sitting on squeaked and caught the cops attention. "Hey- wait!" The cop called after them. "We can help you-!" Alex ignored the call. Then flinched when a slightly buff, dark skinned man stepped in front of them. The club must've been crawling with agents.

 

Just Alex's luck.

 

Alex had two choices: Get caught by the FBI and either taken to jail or get assasinated by the gang Alex was forced into. Or 2) Get the **fuck** out of there.

 

B was the obvious choice.

 

Alex dodged the hand that tried to grab them, and swiftly made their way to the exit. King would not be happy with their work today. Only $160... Alex bit their lip as they practically burst through the club doors and bolted down the sidewalk. The dark purple lipstick had started wearing away from the lip bitting; but that was the least of Alex's worries.

 

Now how were they going to explain to King about the police? And most importantly, why on Earth did a cop say he could help them?

 

Alex however didn't think that these questions would be answered so soon. But the world seems to like proving them wrong. And so, a rough hand grabbed Alex's wrist tightly; not enough to hurt them however. Alex flinshed, staring at the man.

 

"Please. Just- why? Why do you stay? You can come with us! We can help you! Why do you do this to yourself?" 'Daveed' asked. Alex simply stated at the man like he was mad! They thought he was a cop....

 

"Listen here ' _Daveed_ '. There ain't no rest for the wicked; money don't grow on trees. Gangs got drugs to sell and mouths to feed. _**NOTHING**_ in this world is _free_. And the world is a cruel place." Alex looked down, the tears buring their eyes. Memories danced through Alex's mind like shadows on a cave wall. They blinked the tears away.

 

"I **_can't_** slow down! I **_can't_** hold back! But... you know I **wish** I could..." Alex looked back up at the cop. Their doe eyes glistening. Thomas' breath hitched.

 

This guy was-...!

 

"There ain't no rest for the wicked, till they close their eyes for _good_."

 

And jusy like that. The world went black, and Alex disappeared into the night.

 

¥++¥

 

     The next thing Thomas knew was that he was lying in a hospital bed with his partner at his side. The blinding hospital lights made his eyes burn; he groaned in response. "Morning Thomas." Another groan. Than Thomas paused, confused.

 

"Wait.... Morning..? How long was I out? What happened...?"

 

"Seems like pretty boy drugged your drink, smart kid I'll tell you that." Another voiced sounded; James chuckled, a playful smile present on his face. Thomas rolled his eyes "Hellow to you too Clark..." he gumbled. He suddenly changed his tone to a more serious one.

 

"I don't think that they're a ordinary prostitute..." Thomas started off, James and Clarks' eyes sparkled with interest.

 

Their facial figures seemed to shift with the news as well. "You don't think it's forced prostitution?" He asked. Thomas sighed "It has to be. They have The Kings  _ **brand**_." James noticably flinched. Clark's eyes widened.

 

"The Kings? As in the _biggest_ drug cartel gang in the states'?" 

 

Thomas nodded "That's the one. And you wouldn't believe the information I just found out." He chuckled half heartedly. James and Clark simply just stared at him, wide eyed. So Thomas continued.

 

 

**_"I found Alexander Washington."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter sucked :") anywho i still hoped you enjoyed! The next update will be sometime next, maybe wednesday or friday, who knows ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Backstory for this chapter; This takes place before Jefferson was transfered to the Washington case. Right before in fact. The Alexander Washington Case being really bug while he was growing up; so the reason Jefferson was tranferred to the case was because of his knowledge of it and being the first to recognize/find Alex in the last 12 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr needs to stop giving me ideas for fanfictions when I already have so many unfinished ones. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
